Giovanni's Secret Working Title
by RomuleiRemu
Summary: It has been four years since Team Rocket has attempted to steal pokemon from our heroes. Rated M for strong language, mention of rape, sexual content lemony goodness! , torture, & peril. Ash X Misty, Jesse X James, Brock X Sabrina, & one mystery couple!
1. Prologue

(A/N) Yay! This is my first fanfic! The idea I have for it is awesome. Please not that this story takes place nine years into the future from the airing of the first episode. That makes Ash 19, Misty 21, Brock 25 (approx.), Jesse 27, James 27 (both approx.), Delia (Ash's mom) 38 (approx., and yes I know she is young, it's part of the story line), Giovanni 39 (approx.), and Sabrina 22, (again, approx.)

This scene takes place four years before, making Ash 15, Misty 17 and so on. And I know it's short. -.-

**Prologue:**

**The World's Youngest Pokemon Master**

Four Years Ago

"I am here, live at Indigo Plateau where just moments ago, Pallet Town's own Ash Ketchum has been named the world's youngest Pokemon Master!"

The young reporter had a winning smile filled with blindingly white teeth. Her shockingly red pantsuit stood out against the hazy bluish aura of the Indigo Plateau. Her grinning face did not change in the slight for five straight minutes.

"Oh, my God, there he is!" She ran over to the teenager, faltering only slightly in her four-inch stiletto heels. "Mr. Ketchum, may I call you that?"

"Uhh su--"

" How does it feel to be named the world's youngest Pokemon Master?"

"Pretty great, I guess..." Ash gave a nervous little laugh and looked down at his feet.

"What are your plans for the future? Are you joining the League?"

"I really don't know what I want to do yet. I'm only fifteen and I still got a while to thi--"

"There you have it, folks. Ash Ketchum, the world's youngest Pokemon Master. Reporting to you live, Sandra Peterson, KBC News."

Nobody seemed to notice the small red-haired girl and the tall tan man walking beside him.

"So what are you going to do with all this money you have now, Ash?" Misty gave him a friendly squeeze.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But I want to do something great. Maybe make a difference in the world."

Brock's palm flew to his forehead. "Shit, Ash. Can you possibly sound any MORE lame? I'm going to go talk to that beautiful reporter..." Brock barely moved five feet away from the group when Misty grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back.

"Ow...oww...EAR...oww...oww...dammit...owwwwww"

(A/N) Yay! Prologue! Chapter One is a doosey, and one of the reasons it's rated M, so just a warning...


	2. Chap 1: Sabrina's Dream

(A/N) Alright guys, this chapter has the beginnings of what would be a rape scene. If you do not wish to read this, then you can skip it, as the dream is explained much less explicitly later in the chapter. Please R&R!

**--**

**Chapter One:**

**Sabrina's Dream**

_"Please...Giovanni...NOOOO!" Delia screamed at her captor. She struggled against the shackles that held her captive._

_"Shut up, you filthy whore! One more word and your son dies!"_

_Delia slumped down as far as she could manage, whimpering. Giovanni continued to beat on her. One hit after another. Her face was bloody, her arms were bruised. She no longer looked like the sweet caring woman he used to know. He started to roughly fondle with her breast. Horrified, she tried to push his bloody hand off of her, but he just slapped her and continued to unbutton her blouse. She knew what was about to happen to her. He was no longer human. He was nothing but a revenge-seeking beast and she was his first victim._

_Ash couldn't bear to look on. He, too, was held captive by Giovanni. He knew if he spoke out, Giovanni would kill her. Tears were flowing down both of their cheeks. Giovanni started to pull down Delia's skirt. Ash couldn't hold his rage any longer._

"_GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY MOM!"_

Sabrina woke up in a cold sweat. Being a psychic, she knew that horrendous nightmares such as this should be cause for great concern. She rushed out of bed, quickly removed her silky purple pajamas, and threw on whatever clothes that she could scrounge together. They ended up being a grungy black sweater and a dirty pair of jeans. But she did not care; looking cute was the very least of her worries. She clumsily gathered her Pokemon and put them in a small satchel. She set off immediately for Pallet Town. Knowing that Saffron City was such a great distance away, she ran to the nearest clearing and prepared to teleport herself to Delia Ketchum's home.

She sat down in the grass, Indian style. She focused all of her energy in calming herself down. She knew that she couldn't use her abilities if she was not perfectly calm. Her heart stopped racing and her mind became clear. She suddenly found herself a few feet away from the front porch of Delia's house. She remembered the cute little picket fence out front with a smile. She had been to Ash's house before to celebrate his new status as Pokemon master four years ago.

"It's been awhile…" she sighed.

Not wanting to disturb or frighten Delia and Ash, she kept vigil outside of their house till daybreak.

Delia Ketchum woke to the rays of light streaming through her blinds. She rubbed her eyes and wearily awoke from her slumber. She turned over in her bed and looked on the empty left side. That side of the bed had been empty for almost 19 years, except for the few times when a toddler Ash would climb in complaining of Nightmares and tummy aches. She sighed and put on a pair of fuzzy white slippers and proceeded to the front door so she could get the paper. Delia was startled to see a sleeping and oddly dressed Sabrina sleeping outside her front door.

She crouched down and started nudging the dark haired psychic's shoulder.

"Sabrina…Sabrina, honey, wake up!"

She let out a loud grunt and her eyes fluttered open. She let out a small scream in surprise and then remembered the urgent situation.

"Delia, I have something extremely important to tell you. You may want to sit down."

Delia did as she was told and sat down on the swinging porch bench next to the gym leader.

" I had the most terrible dream! You and Ash and Brock and Misty were all held captive by Giovanni… He was torturing you and was threatening to kill you and Ash. I'm not sure what he wanted from you, but he wasn't going to show any mercy. Delia, I'm so scared…"

Sabrina was on the verge of tears. She didn't want her very first friends to die. Delia tightly wrapped her arm around Sabrina's shoulders. She wore a dark expression.

"How…how much longer do we have till he comes for us…?" She sounded courageous as ever.

"It's hard to say. Maybe tonight, maybe months from now. I have no way of knowing…"

"Listen, Sabrina. Today is Misty's 21st birthday. They are all going to be at her party at Gary's house later in the day. They wanted it to be smaller, but I know that they won't mind having you there too. Besides, I think Brock has taken quite a fondness for you."

Sabrina blushed when she said that last sentence.

"Go have fun at their party, keep watch over my boy and his friends. If anything happens, do everything in your power to save them and then IMMEDIATELY tell me."

"Delia, what about you? You're going to be here completely exposed."

"I'll be fine. I'll stay at Prof. Oak's lab while the party goes on. They wouldn't dare mess with Samuel. He's much more powerful than any of those Rocket's can dream of!", she said triumphantly.

"I won't let you down, Delia." Sabrina sounded scared but honored at the same time. She knew Delia had trusted her 100.

"Darling, if you're going to a party, you're going to need something nice to wear. I can tell you were in a hurry."

"Yeah…" Sabrina's cheeks flushed bright pink.

"Come follow me to my closet, I'll find something nice for you to wear."

(A/N) Awww, I love Sabrina! She's one of my favorite characters in the series! BTW, I forgot to explain that all pokemon that appear in this story are all first generation. Except for Togepi, cause he's just so damn cute! So there will be no Tracy, no May, no Dawn, or any of the other characters from the other seasons.


	3. Chap 2: Getting Ready, Getting Nervous

A/N: OMIGOSH! This story has received so much traffic so far! And gasps favorites and positive reviews?! That's insane, considering I haven't written a fanfic before! Thankies so much!! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Two:**

**Getting Ready, Getting Nervous**

Delia and Sabrina walked briskly up the stairs. Sabrina made sure she was extra quiet as not to wake Ash. Delia opened up the doors to her spacious bedroom and motioned toward a set of clean white wooden doors. She opened them up to reveal a neat and tidy walk in closet. It was filled with so many clothes that Sabrina felt immediately embarrassed. Back at home in Saffron City, she barely went out, so she only ad a few outfits and three pairs of shoes. Sure, she looked cute all the time, but Delia's gigantic wardrobe made her blush. Her old sweater and jeans were atrocious.

"Some of these dresses are a bit old lady-ish, but there's a few in here that are young and adorable. They should fit you." Delia looked proud at the fact that she and a girl barely out of high school are about the same size. "Feel free to borrow any that you want."

Sabrina immediately bee-lined to a beautiful strapless purple dress. It looked like it came down to mid-thigh and it was silky.

"Delia, can I borrow this one?"

Delia smiled warmly. "Of course you can sweetheart. You may want to borrow some shoes. I'm not sure if we have the same shoe size, though."

"_Shit."_ Sabrina thought. She looked down at unusually large feet. She then looked at a pair of strappy silver shoes. _"Size eight. Figures."_

"Thank you very much, Delia. How can I ever repay you?"

"Keep watch over everyone at the party. But be sure that you have some fun too."

Sabrina gave a small bow and left to go change in the bathroom.

She sighed as she realized that she was wearing a bra with straps. She would have to tuck them into the dress. She closed the door to the bathroom and quickly began to change. She delicately pulled up the silky dress and zipped herself up. She tucked in the offending bra straps and took a good look at herself. _"Delia was right. It fits perfectly:_" She gave a weak smile and then looked at the shoes. It was not going to be easy to squeeze her size nine and a half feet into those. Amazingly enough, she was able to. It was not exactly comfortable, but she thought that looking good for Brock was worth the pain. She scrounged through her leather satchel and pulled out a mascara. _"Well, at least I have something. I just wish I had a lipstick or something with me. Oh well, I wasn't exactly planning on partying." _ She swiped the mascara on her lashes and took one last final look at herself in the mirror. When she was completely satisfied with herself, she timidly walked out of the bathroom. Delia, who had been sitting on the couch watching the news for any possible updates on Team Rocket (there were none) immediately looked over at the gym leader.

"Sabrina, you look stunning!" she squealed. She had never seen her look so…well, beautiful. She always saw the girl either in the middle of battling or sitting in a corner training her powers.

Sabrina blushed. "Thank you," she said in a tiny voice.

"Mime! Mime! Mime!" Delia's Mr. Mime obviously agreed. Excited about a visitor, Mr. Mime proceeded to clean the house while cheerfully humming what seemed to be a made up tune. All of the noise seemed to have woken up the World's Youngest Pokemon Master.

"Mommmm, tell Mimey to keep it qui—WHAT THE HELL?" The pretty girl in a dress standing in his living room took Ash aback.

"Darling, Sabrina has come for a visit. I decided that since Misty's party is today that she should go too." Delia gave Sabrina a look that instructed her to not tell about Giovanni's plan.

Ash nodded, still dumbfounded. "Yeah, of course she can go. " Sabrina smiled shyly and mouthed the word "thanks".

It was about an hour until they had to get to Gary's house to make the preparations. Surprise parties take a lot of time and effort and since she wasn't exactly invited to the party at first, Sabrina wanted to at least be there to help set up. She was getting nervous. About a million things were flying through her mind at once. Thoughts about Ash and his friends, thoughts about poor Delia and what Giovanni was about to do to her, thoughts about Team Rockets new scheme, and, of course, thoughts about Brock. It had been almost four years since they had last seen each other. What if Brock no longer had feelings for her? What if he forgot who she was? Or worse, what if he has a new girl in his life?

Sabrina was starting to feel nauseous. She decided that the best thing to do was to get a glass of water from the kitchen after politely asking permission and consequently being bereted by Delia for being entirely too formal, she got a glass. She rose in mid air and levitated in a sitting position. She started meditating to calm her nerves.

"Sabrina, we gotta go!" Ash was running out the door, still zipping up his pants.

"Ashyyy, did you make sure to change you underwear?!" Delia yelled after him.

Ash blushed. "Mommm, I'm nineteen years old, I can handle myself!"

"Sabrina, you better run. He'll leave you behind if it means he gets to see Misty." Delia winked at Sabrina. "Don't tell him I told you that, though."

Sabrina waved goodbye and walked out the door. _"Damn."_

A/N: God, I love Sabrina.


	4. Chap 3: One Hell of a Party

(A/N) Okay. I haven't updated and frankly even thought about this story in nearly four years. I've been busy with college life and living on my own. I'll be honest, after rereading what I had so far, I really want to rewrite all three chapters, but for now I'll just continue with chapter four as an update and proofread the rest later. I'm sure it's probably going to go in a completely different direction than intended, partially due to me maturing as a writer (I'm 21 now! Yay!) and also due to me no longer having an outline for the plot.

**Chapter Three:**

**One Hell of a Party**

Ash was off like a bat out of hell and he was already nearly halfway to Gary's before Sabrina could even gather her belongings and open the door. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky. She nervously picked up her pace. She didn't want to miss out on anything, especially the prospect that Brock would be there. As she arrived at the front steps she smoothed out the beautiful silky dress that Delia let her borrow and adjusted the straps on the too-small shoes. She felt guilty. At the moment she forgot completely about the imminent danger that her friends were in. She only cared about how she looked.

"Stupid." She muttered to herself.

She took a deep breath and gave three confident knocks on the cherry wood door. A cheerful woman answered the door. She had the same auburn hair as Gary and the same piercing eyes as Professor Oak. Sabrina immediately recognized her as Gary's older sister, Daisy

"Sabrina! It's been too long! Please, come in!" Daisy was beaming. It really had been too long since she had seen the psychic. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please!" Sabrina said politely. So far she and Ash were the only two people at the house besides Daisy. Gary was finishing up some last minute work at his grandfather's lab and there was still a few minutes before the other guests were supposed to arrive. Sabrina took in her surroundings. Not much had changed since the last time she was here. In fact, the only thing that she could immediately tell was different was a framed photo of Gary, his grandfather, and three research assistants all shaking hands and holding up what seemed to be a shiny new updated Pokedex.

Sabrina chuckled to herself. "So THAT'S what he's been working on for the past four years…"

There was a knock on the door. Sabrina nearly jumped from her seat out of surprise. She once again started smoothing out her dress and started combing her hair with her fingers. It wasn't Brock. Sabrina scowled as she realized that the guests were Misty's three very attractive older sisters. It was quite obvious that Brock was very attracted to them back in the day and this didn't help Sabrina's chances.

Daisy greeted the sisters and a gave a cold look to Misty's sister of the same name. They had a bit of a rivalry when they were younger and both interested in the same boy. The boy would often confuse them for each other and eventually started dating the former gym leader. Although the relationship didn't last and they've all moved on, Daisy still couldn't help holding a grudge against her.

"Daisy, have you seen Ash?"

"Ahh, yes. I gave him a 'little errand' to run so he can keep his mind off Misty and actually be useful in setting up for the party. He's at the store right now grabbing a few snacks." Daisy winked "I already bought the booze!"

Sabrina gave a nervous laugh.

There was another knock on the door. Sabrina, determined not to make a fool out of herself tried to remain calm and sat upright in her seat, serenely sipping her tea.

There he was. In all of his tanned, womanizing glory, the man Sabrina had been in love with for years.

He immediately made eye contact with her.

She turned beet red. She had no idea what to say to him or how to approach him. All of the work she put into preparing herself for seeing him again was meaningless. She was absolutely blank.

He was as handsome as ever. He was tall and broad shouldered. He was solid as a rock. Just what you would expect from the Pewter City Gym Leader.

"We only have about half an hour till Misty gets here. We should start setting up. This is going to be one hell of a party." He didn't take his eyes off of the psychic for a second.


End file.
